Michael Myers (remake timeline)
"These eyes will deceive you. They will destroy you. They will take from you your innocence, your pride, and eventually your soul. These eyes do not see what you and I see. Behind these eyes one finds only blackness, the absence of light. These are the eyes of a psychopath. Michael was created by a perfect alignment of interior and exterior factors gone violently wrong. A perfect storm, if you will. Thus creating a psychopath that knows no boundaries, and has no boundaries." :~ Sam Loomis about his former patient, Michael Michael Myers is the main antagonist of the 2007 and 2009 reboots of the Halloween franchise, Halloween and Halloween II. He is based off his original incarnation with the same name. He's also the husband of Heather Swan/Myers, the father of Michelle and Tyler Myers and the son of Deborah and Mr. Myres. His Life When Michael was ten years old, he murders a school bully, his mother's abusive ex-boyfriend, his sister's boyfriend and finally his older sister. Michael is then locked up in a prison for 15 years. But on the night before Halloween, he escapes and decides to come home to find his younger sister Angel, who is now known as Laurie Strode. He murders everybody who gets in the way. Later, he finally confronts Laurie, who's completely unaware that she is Michael's sister, and abducts her. She later wakes up inside her old home (the Myers' residence) and escapes. Michael chases after her and they both fall off the balcony. Laurie takes the revolver she took from Dr. Loomis who Michael knocked unconscious and attempts to shoot Michael. Michael then proceeds to grab Laurie's arm and she finally manages to shoot Michael in the face. Halloween II Laurie has a dream two years after the events of Halloween that she is in a hospital and Michael attacks her. But, she begins to wonder if Michael will come after her again. On Halloween, Michael attacks her again and he hides out in a shed, and the police and Dr. Loomis surround the shed, and Loomis tries to reason with Michael, and is stabbed over and over and killed by Michael. Then, the police shoot Michael in the face, and Laurie tells him that she loves him and stabs him in the face and comes out the shed wearing Michael's mask. In the Director's cut of the movie, Michael crashes Loomis through the barn wall, reveals his face and says "Die!" and stabs Loomis. The police then shoot Michael to death. Laurie then picks up Michael's knife and is about to kill Loomis a second time for some reason, but the police shot her down as well (against the orders of Sheriff Brackett). Laurie transitions to isolation in a psychiatric ward, grinning as a vision of Deborah dressed in white stands with a white horse at the end of her room. Trivia *Myers is portrayed by Tyler Mane as an adult and Daeg Faerch as a child. *Unlike Michael's original incarnation, he speaks in this one. He has plenty of lines as a child and yells "DIE!" as an adult in the second movie's director's cut. He also grunts in both pain and rage a handful of times. *Also unlike Michael's original incarnation, this one actually seems to love Laurie and will stop at nothing to see her again. His future He's married to Heather Swan/Myres with their kids: Michelle and Tyler Myres. They live where Michael and his wife lived. Pictures of Michael Myers Michael Myers 2007.jpg Michael Myers 2.jpg|Michael Myers Michael as a kid.jpg Michael was wearing a clown face.jpg Michael Myers from Halloween (2007).jpg Category:The Myers Family Category:Characters from George and his gang vs Freddy and his gang Category:Fathers Category:Sons Category:In Love Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Husbands Category:On and Off Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Selfish Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Characters from Halloween (2007) Category:Characters from Halloween 2 (2009) Category:Characters from George's Revenge Category:Remake Villains Category:Masked Villains Category:Live-Action Heroes Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Villains who are related to the hero Category:Sequel Villains Category:Recurring Villains Category:Sons of Heroes Category:Brothers Category:Evil Brothers Category:Brother of a Hero Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Murderer Category:Child-Murderer Category:Family Murderer Category:Villains who fell to their deaths Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil vs Heroes Category:Evil from the past Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:About Males